1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flying saucer toy consisting a pistol and a flying disk, wherein the flying disk is not only fired from the pistol but also can be landed thereon. More particularly, the invention relates to a pistol for firing a flying saucer in an aimed direction over a relatively long distance during which the flying disk can be caught in the pistol, wherein the flying disk has an inwardly concave bottom so as to receive a lift efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flying disk or saucer having a concave bottom is known and popular among children; one of the examples is known as "Frisbee". However, such known flying disks must be projected directly by hand or by means of a suitable projector operated by hand. In either case a high degree of skill is required to fly it, particularly to manoeuvre it in a desired direction over a relatively long distance. Owning to this difficulty, children, especially infants, cannot play with them. In the case of "Frisbee" or any other known flying disk, it may be true that the operator feels excitement and enjoyment when he throws it with his determination for its successful flight, but the excitement and enjoyment are limited to his personal experience, not shared by other people. Other people are only bystanders, who have to watch the disk fly and wait for it to return to the ground. The operator's happy feeling cannot be shared by others until they themselves try the play.
In order to overcome the difficulty of throwing a flying disk, a variety of firing tools or pistols have been developed, but the common disadvantage is that the mechanism is complicated and accordingly costly. The complicated mechanism is involved in imparting torque as well as thrust to the flying disk at the moment of firing. In addition, the known pistols are only intended to fire a flying disk, and has no provision of a landing facility in which the flying disk is caught during its flight. In general, if the pistol has two-fold functions of firing and catching, not only the operator but also other people can enjoy the play together, wherein each has a pistol in his hand. A new play will start from a catcher. In this way all people can participate in the play, and their enjoyment will be multiplied.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved flying saucer toy consisting of a pistol and a flying disk, wherein the pistol not only fires said flying disk but also can catch same during its flight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved flying saucer toy which is easily operated by children and infants.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious to one skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.